La Historia de un Soldado Enamorado
by dany5026
Summary: Hay una guerra en el País de la Luna y gracias a esta un chico llega al castillo y conoce a la princesa sakura, ¿este chico se enamorara de nuestra pelicastaña favorita? lean y descubran. D
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Clamp, pero la historia si es mia **

**Disfruten la historia. XD**

**LA HISTORIA DE UN SOLDADO ENAMORADO**

En un lugar muy hermoso lleno de magia e historia antigua llamado El Pais de la Luna que estaba situado en medio del desierto.

Este pais era gobernado por un rey muy comprensivo llamado Clow Reed. El era una persona muy tranquila y tenia mucho porte, era de cabello negro y no muy alto. El rey era querido por todo su pueblo pero empezaron a haber desacuerdos con los paises vecinos por como reinaba Clow en el pais de la Luna ya que decían que era demasiado comprensivo con el pueblo y ésto no les parecia a los otros reyes ya que el país de la Luna tenia muchos recursos aunque estaba en medio del desierto y querían poder utilizarlo al maximo.

El rey habia enviado al General Eriol para que viera los resultados de las batallas que se habian hecho en las fronteras del reino.

Eriol era el General mas audaz e inteligente que conocia el rey Clow y que habia sido reconocido por varias victorias a su corta edad de 18 años , tenia el cabello azul, ojos del mismo color y con una mirada siempre tranquila , es alto y muy audaz para convocar magia.

En el castillo :

Estaban en la sala principal del castillo el Rey Clow y su esposa Nadeshiko que era una señora joven, su pelo es plateado y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, es muy inteligente y tiene una estatura promedio.

- Querida estoy preocupado ya han pasado mas de 2 meses que Eriol se fue y no he tenido noticias de el.

- No te preocupes querido de seguro ya vendra en camino, no desesperes.

**Desierto:**

De repente, a lo lejos en el desierto dentro de una tormenta de arena se empezo a distinguir la silueta de un chico que iba acompañado por otro un poco más alto y con una mirada tranquila pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Era Eriol que estaba regresando de su viaje a las fronteras del reino y se había encontrado con un niño que en medio de la guerra había quedado huerfano y Eriol lo había rescatado.

- Ya falta poco muchacho, llegaremos muy pronto al pais de la Luna.

En el castillo :

De repente un sirviente llega con paso apresurado y le dice al rey Clow.

-Su Alteza ya llego el General Eriol

¡ Qué buena noticia !, déjalo pasar

- Buenas tardes su alteza

- A ti te había estado esperando Eriol, me tenías preocupado (dice sonriendo Clow para después cambiar a su expresión a una más seria) ¿Cómo está la situación en el frente? .

- Hubo muchas pérdidas, Su Alteza.

Ya veo (Poniendo una cara de tristeza )

. Veo que traes a un pequeño invitado (dice poniendo una expresión de curiosidad y asomándose a un lado de Eriol para ver al pequeño castaño de ojos almíbar que estaba atrás del peli azul ).

- De eso precisamente le queria hablar su Majestad, este niño ha quedado totalmente solo despues de la terrible batalla.

- Hmmm… , comprendo y… ¿Como te llamas niño?

- …

- Discúlpelo su majestad desde que ha estado conmigo no ha dirigido ni una sola palabra, creo que es debido a la impresión.

- Esta bien. No se preocupe.

- Su majestad. yo me preguntaba si usted pudiera permitirle a este niño quedarse en el palacio y que le sirva a usted ya que no tiene lugar a donde ir.

- Eriol yo no se para que me pueda servir este muchacho aquí en el palacio, esta muy chico para ser soldado y ahora no necesito otro cocinero.

- ¡Se lo suplico su alteza!

De repente Nadeshiko, tomo el hombro de su esposo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa le dijo:

- Querido por favor considéralo un poco mas.

- Hmm ...

- Está bien, si tanto insistes lo dejare quedarse y ahora que recuerdo mi hija Sakura está muy sola y quiere compañía, que se haga el compañero de mi hija.

- Muchísimas gracias su majestad

- Si. No hay de que

- Ahora llévalo con mi hija para que la conozca. La encontraran en el jardín trasero (al decir esto, le dirigió una sonrisa al niño)

- Si, su Alteza ( haciéndole una reverencia y dándose la vuelta para ir a encontrar con la princesa seguido del peli castaño)

Pasan por varios pasillos antes de llegar al jardín y en el trayecto Eriol empieza a hablar con el niño .

- Espero que puedas llevarte bien con la princesa chico y ojala puedas volver a hablar con el tiempo.

- ¡Oh!, ya llegamos (le dijo al chico volteándolo a ver y dirigiéndole una sonrisa)

- Vamos pasa.

Jardín trasero del castillo:

Al entrar al jardín, vieron a la princesa y por primera vez, el chico levanto su mirada que estaba anteriormente perdida y la dirigió hacia la hermosa chica que estaba sentada en el pasto recogiendo algunas flores.

Eriol al ver la reacción del chico, puso una cara de sorprendido para luego cambiarla a un gesto de ternura con una sonrisa y le frotó cariñosamente la cabeza al peli castaño y luego grito.

- ¡Princesa Sakura!

- ¡ Eriol, volviste !

Al decir esto, Sakura se levanto y corrió para abrazar a Eriol y darle la bienvenida.

- Eriol, ¡ Que bueno que regresaste a salvo !. Estaba preocupada por no saber nada acerca de...

Sakura interrumpió su frase al ver al chico que estaba atrás del peli azul.

- ¿ Quien eres ? (preguntó con curiosidad asomando su cabeza para esquivar el cuerpo de Eriol y poder ver al chico que estaba atrás de el).

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo. Ojala les guste y por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo y si no les parece algo pueden dejarme un comentario para poder aprender a escribir mejor y pronto estará el capítulo dos. ¡ No se la pueden perder !.

Dejen sus Reviews por favor XD


	2. Encuentro cap 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP pero la historia si es mía disfrútenla.**

**Signos:**

*** : pensamientos **

**- : hablan**

**( ): lo utilizo para poner acciones de los personajes**

**La Historia de un Soldado Enamorado**

**Encuentro cap: 2**

- ¿ Quien eres ? (preguntó con curiosidad asomando su cabeza para esquivar el cuerpo de Eriol y poder ver al chico que estaba atrás de el).

El chico que estaba bastante sorprendido por la belleza de la chica se le quedo

viendo sin darle respuesta alguna y siguió observándola embobado hasta

que…

- holaaaaa te estoy hablandooo (poniendo una sonrisa al terminar de hablar).

Esto saco al chico de su transe para luego unos pasos atrás mientras se

sonrojaba un poco.

Eriol se rio al ver la escena para luego decir:

- Perdónelo princesa Sakura pero el chico no puede hablar después de que sus

padres murieran en la guerra, pero este chico será su nuevo acompañante ya

que su padre me dijo que se sentía sola y como este chico no tiene a donde ir se

quedara en el palacio a trabajar.

- entiendo (dijo mientras ponía una cara triste)

-espero que nos llevemos bien (dijo mientras tomaba la mano del chico mientras

le daba una sonrisa).

El chico se sonrojo mas por este acto y agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y en eso abrió su boca despacio tratando de decir algo después de unos segundos de batallar por fin dijo.

- Si.

Sakura y Eriol voltearon sorprendidos.

- Que bien por fin hablaste dijo sonriendo nuevamente la castaña.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico dudo un poco pero después contesto con voz ronca

- Me llamo Shaoran Li, dijo con voz leve.

- Que bonito nombre y ¿cuantos años tienes?.

- Tengo 14 princesa

-De verdad igual que yo

Eriol solo se quedo viendo la escena mientras Sakura le preguntaba mas cosas a Shaoran.

- Bueno con su permiso princesa ( dijo interrumpiendo a Sakura con una sonrisa)

- Si claro Eriol y dígale a mi padre que gracias que con Shaoran ya no me sentiré

sola ( dijo sonriendo )

Al oír esto Shaoran se puso de nuevo rojo como tomate para luego sonreír con una expresión de tristeza.

- *¿Cómo puede ser que estas personas sin conocerme sean tan buenas conmigo,

en verdad he tenido mucha suerte?* pensó para luego sonreír con el mismo

semblante.

Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y le tomo de las manos para luego decirle con preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien Shaoran, te sientes mal, te duele algo?

- No princesa, no se preocupe.

- Oye, no me digas asi.

- ¿Ehhh? (dijo el chico sin entender moviendo su cabeza a un lado)

- Si no me digas princesa, dime Sakura después de todo somos amigos ¿nooo?

- ¿amigos?

- Si amigos o ¿me equivoco?

- No …..

- * amigos eh * (pensó mientras sonreía ).

- No te equivocas Sakura (dijo dándole una sonrisa).

- Esto hizo que la castaña se sonrojara levemente pero rápidamente se volteo

para que Shaoran no lo notara.

- * ¿Pero que me pasa? mi corazón se acelero cuando vi la sonrisa de Shaoran,

¿que sucede?*.

Shaoran se preguntaba por que se había volteado de repente

- * Quizá se sienta mal * , este… prince… Sakura ¿estas bien?

- Si estoy bi…

Pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

- ¡Quien te dio permiso de llamarle así mocoso! (grito un chico de cabello marrón con ojos del mismo color para después salir disparado hacia donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran.

- ¡Hermano, no le digas así! (dijo Sakura enojada).

- El tiene nombre se llama Shaoran y es mi nuevo acompañante.

- ja, pues para mi es un mocoso.

- Hermano no solo por que tu tengas 16 significa que puedas llamarle así.

-¡Principe!, (dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados)

- Por favor no moleste a la princesa

- Pero Yukito ese mocoso le esta hablando con demasiada confianza a mi

hermana.

-Pero eso es por que yo le dije que lo hiciera.

- ¿verdad Shaoran?

- Si

- Príncipe, el rey le llama y tiene que de inmediato.

- Demonios, esta bien Yukito ya voy pero…

En eso se volteo a ver a Shaoran que estaba viendo con el seño fruncido a Touya.

- Ni creas que voy a dejar esto así mocoso.

Se vieron los 2 con miradas retadoras, hasta se pudieron ver unas chispas que salían de los ojos de los 2 ( como en el anime) para que luego Touya diera media vuelta y se fuera junto con Yukito.

Sakura ve como se aleja su hermano junto con Yukito mientras le salía una gotita le aparecía detrás de la cabeza ( N/A : como en el anime si entienden ¿no? jaja)

- perdona a mi hermano, no es mala persona solo que es un poco gruñón a veces

jeje.

- Si no se preocupe princesa Sakura.

- Oye que te había dicho.

- a si Sakura (dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose)

Sakura se había puesto de nuevo roja y había un silencio un tanto incomodo cuando de pronto un guardia del castillo entro al jardín gritando.

- Princesa están atacando el castillo, rápido vengan po….

De repente se vio como el guardia había salido volando por un una patada que le había dado un soldado con un uniforme morado con una cruz como escudo.

- Sakura vámonos tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Pero a donde.

- No lo se, pero…. no voy a permitir que te lastimen.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta que se encontraba en el otro lado del jardín para poder huir de los soldados del País vecino.

Corrieron por varios pasillos del castillo hasta que Sakura empezó a voltear a varias direcciones y le dijo a Shaoran.

- Espera por aquí hay un lugar secreto

-¿Qué?

-Si, hay una puerta que esta escondida en el muro de la derecha, ven sígueme ahí nos podremos ocultar de esos soldados.

-Esta bien

Varios minutos de estar corriendo llegaron.

- Es…es aquí (dijo con voz entrecortada por haber corrido tanto)

- Esta…. se…segura princesa

- Si mira

De repente Sakura apretó un ladrillo y el muro se abrió dejando ver una habitación secreta y algo gastada por los años que había estado sin usarse.

- Jeje un día la descubrí merodeando por el castillo ya que estaba aburrida

- Ya veo

- Espera que es ese ruido

- Se escuchan pisadas, y se acercan rápido (dijo Shaoran con tono exaltado)

- Princesa Sakura entre en el cuarto y no salga yo los distraeré

- Pero eso es muy peligroso

- No se preocupe estaré bien ( mientras le regalaba una sonrisa)

- esta bien, cuídate (dijo mientras cierra la puerta )

- Si

Dijo para después salir corriendo Y despistar a unos guardias que iban hacia el .

**Muy bien por ahora lo dejare hasta aquí y perdón por la tardanza pero me bloque y no me venían las ideas pero por fin termine.**

**Espero les guste xD **


	3. desaparecido

**Los personajes no son ni serán míos nunca, son de CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía disfrútenla =3 .**

*** : pensamientos **

**- : hablan**

**( ): lo utilizo para poner acciones de los personajes**

El soldado enamorado

Cap 3:

Sharon POV:

Dijo para después salir corriendo Y despistar a unos guardias que iban hacia el .

* No puedo permitir que le pase nada a la princesa, cuando mataron a mis padres fui un completo inútil y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos pero a ella tengo que protegerla no importa como no permitiré que la toquen*

Iba corriendo cuando de repente alguien lo tomo de la ropa y lo jalo hacia otra habitación mientras los guardias que iban persiguiendo a Shaoran pasaron de largo.

– ¡Suéltame, no te diré donde esta la princesa ni aunque me

tortures! (dijo dando de golpes para tratar de liberarse )

–¡Shhh! Cálmate mocoso y ya deja de gritar que nos van a

descubrir.

–ahh, es usted príncipe Touya, pensé que era un soldado.

– oye no estabas tu con Sakura, ¿Qué paso, donde esta mi hermana?,

¡maldito mocoso no me digas que tuviste tanto miedo y

abandonaste a mi hermana para escapar y ponerte a salvo tu

solo!.

–¡Yo no haría eso !.

– Entonces donde esta mi hermana.

–Ella esta a salvo, le dije que se escondiera y ahora esta en una habitación secreta que ella conocía que esta en el segundo piso.

Sakura POV:

–Shaoran esta tardando mucho, ¿qué le habrá pasado?, espero que no lo hayan atrapado.

–Esta habitación es muy rara, nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla bien ya que siempre estaba acompañada o vigilada por guardias y por personas que trabajan en el castillo, pero viéndola bien parece como si alguien hubiera estado aquí hace poco aun cuando nunca vi que se abriera este cuarto.

Mientras Sakura estaba inspeccionando el cuarto unos soldados estaban empezando a quemar varias partes del castillo ya que su finalidad era acabar con la vida de la familia real que estaba escondida en ese momento por diferentes lugares del castillo.

Y llegaron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la princesa Sakura y empezaron a quemar una parte del lugar.

El fuego se empezó a expandir hasta que llego a la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

– Que raro, empieza oler a quemado, esta obscuro y para colmo Shaoran no esta conmigo.

– Tengo miedo, ¡Ayúdame, Shaoran!

Shaoran POV:

–Sígame su alteza, ahora que los guardias se han ido tenemos que ir a donde se encuentra la princesa.

Empiezan a correr por los pasillos del castillo tratando de esconderse de los guardias para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Sakura.

Pero cuando llegan al segundo piso del palacio:

–¡¿Dónde dijiste que estaba mi hermana mocoso?!(dijo un poco alterado Touya al ver casi todo el segundo piso envuelto en llamas.

– En el segundo piso ( dijo Shaoran con cara de desesperación y angustia al ver esto.

*No puede ser, no pude cumplir mi palabra de protegerla* (dice mientras llora)

– No aun no me puedo dar por vencido yo prometí que protegería a la princesa aun si me costaba la vida, ¡no me puedo dar por vencido!.

– Maldición y ahora que vamos….

No dejo terminar de decir esto Touya cuando Shaoran salió corriendo hacia las llamas gritando el nombre de Sakura desesperadamente.

– ¡Princesa por favor contésteme!

…

– ¡Se lo suplico contésteme!

…..

–Por favor (dijo esta ves apunto de llorar)

–¡Saakuuraaaa!( dijo mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía).

–¡Espera mocoso!

Iba a salir corriendo detrás de Shaoran cuando de repente alguien lo sujeto por el hombro.

–Sera mejor que no vaya príncipe.

–¡¿Quien eres?! dijo volteando y a punto de darle un golpe al desconocido, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba tranquilizo un poco su tono de voz y bajo su puño.

Sakura POV:

–No puede ser empezó a entrar mucho humo a la habitación y ya me es difícil respirar, siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Sakura se recostó en un sillón que se encontraba allí ya que se empezaba a sentir mareada por el humo.

Se escucha un ruido muy fuerte y entra Shaoran a la habitación gritando:

– Princesa por favor responda (ya con un poco de desesperación en su voz)

– ¿Shaoran, eres tu?, dijo apoyándose en sus codos .

Al ver a Sakura recostada en el sillón se preocupo ya que creyó que estaba lastimada o se sentía mal.

–¡Princesa! Oh no, ¿Qué le pasa, se siente mal… , esta herida.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran tan alterado, pero luego cambio su cara de sorprendida por una dulce sonrisa.

–No te preocupes Shaoran estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.

– Gracias a Dios no le paso nada, si le hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

–Shaoran será mejor que salgamos de aquí y rápido.

–Tiene razón, ya no se preocupe yo la sacare de aquí.

Estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se escucho como se rompía algo y un estruendo muy fuerte al oír esto Shaoran inmediatamente abrazo a Sakura para protegerla de cualquier cosa, cuando voltearon se toparon con un problema unas viguetas de madera tapaban la puerta y el fuego se extendía rápidamente.

Cuando creyeron que todo estaba perdido por que no veían forma de escapar apareció alguien envuelto en un remolino de viento.

– ¿Quien eres? Dijo Shaoran poniéndose enfrente de Sakura como forma de protección.

Cuando por fin se disipo el remolino de viento los 2 quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era.

Toya POV:

–Eriol, que bueno es verte por favor acompaña al mocoso y salva a mi hermana.

–No se preocupe príncipe yo los protegeré, después de decir esto desapareció envolviéndose en un remolino de viento.

Pero Touya se sorprendió que Eriol no era el único que estaba allí.

–¡¿Yukito?!

–Si su majestad sígame vamos a esconderlo para que no corra peligro.

– No Yuki, tengo el presentimiento que algo malo le va a suceder al mocoso mejor vamos a ver si podemos ayudar a mi hermana y a ese niño.

– Pero príncipe Touya mi prioridad es ponerlo a salvo.

– Si pero, no puedo dejar sola a mi hermana.

En eso unos guardias llegaron y los empezaron a atacar y como iba a ser el sacerdote y estudiaba magia, empezó a responder a los ataques de los soldados derrotándolos en un parpadeo con la ayuda de Touya que los atacaba con su espada.

–muy bien, creo que será mejor que nos movamos rápido.

– Si, como usted diga.

–Espera llevémonos las armas de estos soldados nos podrían ser de utilidad.

–Yuki, podría apagar el fuego de los pasillos

–Si, pero solo hasta cierto punto ya que mi magia no dura mucho tiempo y se me acabara mi poder mágico si lo utilizo por periodos largos.

–Esta bien lo que significa que hay que correr

–Muy bien en marcha, y por cierto no me llames príncipe cuando estemos solos es incomodo solo llámame Touya, somos amigos después de todo.

–Esta bien, gracias su alte… , perdón Touya.

– ¡MUY BIEN EN MARCHA!

Y se alejaron por los pasillos para llegar a donde se encontraba Sakura y Shaoran.

Sakura y Shaoran POV:

– ¡¿Eriol?!,(grito Sakura sorprendida apartando el brazo de Shaoran gentilmente)

– Perdón por demorar tanto princesa y tu Shaoran protegiste muy bien a la princesa.

– Eriol, por favor saca a la princesa de aquí.

– No te preocupes, pero no puedo sacarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Si es así por favor no dudes y vete con la princesa, solo quiero que ella este a salvo.

–Shaoran, espera debe de haber otra manera de que salgamos todos sanos y salvos.

–Disculpe su majestad pero no hay otra forma , Shaoran volveré por ti, solo trata de aguantar un poco más.

– Suéltame, Eriol-kun, por favor, Shaoran nooooooo

Dijo por ultimo la princesa antes de desaparecer en un remolino de viento acompañada por Eriol.

Touya y Yukito POV:

–Touya ya vamos a llegar, por aquí empiezo a sentir la presencia de la princesa Sakura.

–Si Yuki, solo espero que esos dos estén bien.

De repente se ve como un remolino sale de la nada y de el salen Sakura y Eriol.

– ¡¿Sakura?!, ¡¿Eriol?! ( gritaron al mismo tiempo Touya y Yukito)

Touya salió corriendo hacia ellos para luego abrazar a su hermana.

– ¡Sakura, demonios no me vuelvas a hacer eso mocosa, estaba muy preocupado! (dijo abrazándola con fuerza).

– Hermano, suéltame no hay tiempo para esto Shaoran sigue adentro del cuarto, por favor hay que hacer algo si no Shaoran va a…

– Esta bien comprendo, Yuki, acompáñame vamos a sacar a ese mocoso vivo de ahí.

– Como usted diga su alteza.

Salieron corriendo hacia la habitación y detrás de ellos iba Sakura casi llorando y cuando llegaron a esta…

– ¿Yukito puedes utilizar tu magia para apagar las llamas?

–Déjeme tratar

– Touya estas llamas no son ordinarias y mi magia no funciona con ellas el que las hizo debe tener poderes mágicos muy avanzados.

– Demonios, ¡mocoso me escuchas voy a tratar de sacarte solo aguanta un poco mas!

– ¡Shaoran, contesta por favor!

Shaoran POV:

– Esta empezando a hacer demasiado calor y mi vista empieza a nublarse.

– Demonios por que, bueno al menos la princesa esta a salvo

De repente se escuchan los gritos de Touya:

– ¡Mocoso me escuchas voy a tratar de sacarte solo aguanta un poco mas!

– Príncipe Touya, princesa Sakura (dijo bajo Shaoran)

–Si, los escucho, no se preocupen me encuentro bien solo un poco mareado.

–Esta bien mocoso , pronto te sacaremos.

Mientras Yukito trataba de calmar un poco a Sakura que se encontraba histérica y queriendo entrar a la habitación en llamas.

En eso Touya tomo el hacha que le había quitado en la batalla anteriormente a un soldado y trato de cortar los pedazos de viguetas que obstruían el paso cuando estaba a punto de acabar se hoyo un fuerte explosion y las llamas salieron ferozmente en dirección a Touya.

– Pero que demonios fue eso

– Seguramente había alcohol adentro o algo que provoco esa explosión.

– Oh no, mocoso, no puede ser.

–Shaoraaaan, noooooooooooo, no por favor contéstame por favor

( decía Sakura mientras caía de rodillas al suelo llorando).

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo mi historia por ahora, perdón por tardarme tanto pero he estado en exámenes les prometo que el próximo cap saldrá más rápido jeje. Por favor comenten si algo no les gusto de este capitulo.**


End file.
